Pokemon Emerald
by austin.todd.315
Summary: A young, depressed boy moves to the Hoenn Region with his family. Traveling through the Hoenn Region with a Pokedex in order to assist the Hoenn Region's Greatest Pokémon Expert, Professor Birch, in his Research, this young boy strives to find his passion in the world and becomes caught up in a disastrous conflict between Team Magma and Team Aqua.
1. Littleroot Town

**Hey everybody! Happy to see me? No? Well then, this is an idea that has been running around my head for a little bit then! Please tell me what you think about it so far!**

Chapter 1: Littleroot Town

Pokemon, the mysterious magical creatures with magical powers. The ones that team up with humans and go on journeys with them. They are amazing creatures with amazing powers. But while they're powers may be used for good, they may also be used for evil. How they are used determines they're nature. Sometimes, that is…

A truck cruising across Hoenn. Across Litteroot Town. To a house.

A young woman steps out of the house to great the truck. A young man follows.

"I guess the moving truck is finally here, Norman." Said the young woman.

"Yes, indeed, Linda." Said Norman.

A small, sad boy steps out of the back of the truck.

Linda put on a bright smile.

"Roy! Did you enjoy your journey?"

"No." said Roy flatly.

Roy was small, of a small build, that is. He was of average height for his age, and his hair was combed short. Roy liked short hair. He hated long hair. He hated having it. He was okay with other people having long hair, but he hated the idea of having long hair himself. It was too inconvenient. Hard to comb. What's the point of combing your hair if you can just keep it too short too comb? That's what he thought!

"Why not?" asked Norman.

"Nothing happened." Said Roy flatly.

"Hmmm…" said Norman. "Well, this is Hoenn now! Hoenn is a land of oppourtunity!"

"Whatever." Said Roy flatly.

Roy went inside. Roy went inside the house, that is!

"You think he'll be okay?" asked Linda.

"I don't know…" said Norman.

Roy and his family had spent their lives in the Johto Region. When Roy was three years old, their family was forced out of their home when the landlord who owned every house in the neighborhood went through a crisis. He was forced to raise the rent of all of the houses in order to make money, but many people couldn't pay. They paid for that. But not with cash! Forced out of their home, Roy and his family moved to an island just off of the coast of Johto, and still considered part of the Johto Region. The problem was, they were isolated. They had no social interactions, and it changed Roy for the worst. Growing up with no kids his age, no Pokemon, and no real interactions outside of the interactions that Roy had with his parents, Roy found himself being driven into a deep state of depression, and he never got out of it! By the time Linda and Norman realized the cause of Roy's depression, it was too late. Their attempts to persuade him to come with them on their shopping trips to Johto's coastline were futile. Roy was not interested. He hated social interactions. They were new to him. He had no experience socially. He had no social experience. And it was too late too change that…

And when they finally forced him to come with them, on their shopping trips to Johto's coastline, Roy was submissive, but he didn't enjoy it. Roy was distant and hostile to everyone that he met. Girls were scared of him. Boys were angry with him. No one liked him. And he didn't like them. He liked no one. No one but himself. Actually, he didn't even like himself!

Norman and Linda knew that Roy had to stop coming on the shopping trips to Johto's coastline, and Roy was glad to stay home. And Roy was happy to stay home. And Roy was happy to stay home as well. Away from everyone… away from everything… away from life…

The family was low on money, so Norman began Pokemon training. He went through a deep gambling stage, where he became somewhat rich. But it didn't last long, and his gambling brought him crashing down to an even worse state financially than he and his family had already been in in the beginning… for a while, he was just as depressed as Roy, and they each spent a year together venting their sorrows together…

Then, a breakthrough. One of Norman's friends paid them a visit. The friend didn't like Roy, and Roy didn't like him, so the friend was especially glad that Roy had spent the visit holed up in his room. The friend had been fed up with Norman's deep depression, and wanted to do something about it, even if it possibly especially meant saying goodbye to him for good…

Gym Battles… when a Pokemon Trainer challenged a Gym Leader… the friend wanted Norman to be a Gym leader! The friend knew that there was always a possibility that Norman would have to move away from him, way too far away from him to visit him on Johto's coastline, or for the friend to visit, Norman, but it would be worth it, the friend thought that it would be worth it… and it WAS worth it! After losing much money in Pokemon gambling, Norman had been reluctant. He knew that he had lost a countless amount of money betting on Pokemon matches, and in Pokemon matches himself, but Linda persuaded him, and Norman filled out the application.

Many Gym's rejected him. Many Leagues rejected him, but one didn't… the Hoenn League! Hoenn was far away from Johto, but the family didn't care, and neither did the friend! Norman bid farewell to his friend and said thanks to him, and the family set off for the Hoenn Region!

When Roy had found out that he and his family would be moving to a _TOWN_ with _PEOPLE_ , he threw a fit. He hated is parents for doing this to him. He would never forgive Norman and Linda for following through with Norman's friend's idea, and he would never forgive Norman's friend for suggesting it. He liked his life on the island. He didn't need to speak to anyone. He would sit at the table, eat his meals and then go up to his room and vent. It was the life. No social interactions needed! Who needs _PEOPLE_?!

Norman was enraged at how ungrateful Roy was, but Linda had managed to prevent a vicious confrontation between the two. They moved to Hoenn, and the rest was history…

The town in Hoenn that they were moving to was called Littleroot town. It was a quiet place, and Linda and Norman thought tha maybe, just maybe, that that fact would appease Roy's anger once they found out that it was a quiet face, but it didn't. Not at all. Roy still felt insulted that he was being forced to be around people.

Littleroot Town was home to a Pokemon Expert, whose name was Professor Birch. Birch was excited that there would be a new Gym Leader living in Littleroot Town. The Gym that Norman was going to be in was in Petaburg City, which was only a few miles away from Littleroot Town. Professor Birch was the greatest Pokemon Expert in all of the Hoenn Region. He couldn't wait to meet Norman!

Roy lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was lying down on his back on his bed. The blinds were shut, the windows were closed. Nobody could hear him. Nobody could seem him. He couldn't hear anybody through the window. He couldn't see anybody through the window. Not through the window, at least. It was just how he had liked it. How he had always liked it. Nobody needed him. And he needed nobody. Who else would he need? Nobody but nobody. That was who he needed!

Roy may have been vicious, but he was also timid. He lashed out at anybody who tried to get near him. But there was also a timid side to him too. Roy wouldn't make eye contact with those that he did talk to. Not usually, at least. Norman and Linda were exceptions. He would make eye contact with them. But then again, they were usually the only ones with whom Roy interacted.

Norman opened the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" asked Roy. He was still angry with Norman and Linda.

"Haven't you ever heard of shutting up for once/" said Norman.

Roy said nothing.

"Listen, Linda and I have been talking, and, we think you should go out a bit more. Explore the town a bit, you know?"

"I refuse." Said Roy flatly.

"Why? I'm sure that it would be better than being holed up in your room your whole life!"

"I like this room." Said Roy flatly.

"I do too, but it would do you some good to go out a bit more!" demanded Norman. Roy was getting on his nerves. He hated it when Roy got like this, which was all the time. All Roy ever liked was being by himself. It was like he wasn't even his son!"

"Would it shut you up?" asked Roy.

"Yes." Replied Norman.

"Then **FINE**!" said Roy, heaving himself off of his bed and putting his shoes on.

"I sent him out."

"You what/"

"He needs a fresh start!"

"Norman, you know how he is! And you know how he gets! You know how he gets too! People will be think that we've been raising a monster!"

"Roy's not a monster."

"Do **THEY** know that?!"

"Linda, it'll be fine!"

"No it won't be!"

"Yes it will be!"

Roy stomped through the grass, looking for something to do.

"Stupid man thinks he's the boss of me! He's all, 'Oh, yeah, I placed you in your Mom's wombyou're your Mom shoved you out, so you have to do what we say whether you like it or not and there is nothing that you can do about it!' Well I've got news for him! Nobody's the boss of me! Nobody but **ME**!"

"Oh, hey now! A new face! We haven't had **THAT** in quite a while!"

" **SHUT UP**!" shouted Roy, turning to the direction of the voice. He saw an old man, who was looking right at him. **HOW DARE HE**?!

The old man was unfazed. He'd been around the block a few times, and he knew how people could get. He was surprised to see it was from a boy who was this young, but whatever.

"My name's Edgar. Nice to meet you! What's your name?" asked the old man.

"Roy." Roy huffed flatly. Why was this old man still talking to him?

"Roy! That's a nice name! Where're you from, Roy?"

"Johto." Roy replied.

"Nice! The Johto Region's great, but it's got nothing over the Hoenn Region. This Region's great! This region's the best! But the Johto Region's the second best!"

"Hmmm…" said Roy. Unconvinced.

"Have you lived in the Johto Region for your whole life?" asked Edgar.

"Yes." Roy replied flatly.

The two began to be walking together.

"You should have seen me when I was young!" said Edgar. "I was traveling around the whole entire world! I have been to every region that there is! Johto, Kanto, you name it! Finally, I settled down in the Hoenn Region!"

"Why here?" asked Roy.

"Well, it is just like how I previously said it previously! This Region is the best Region that there is! The Hoenn Region is the best Region that there is! Oh, the Pokemon! So many of them! Finally met Mrs. Right, settled down, got married, and moved here! My wife is in the house, you should taste her cooking! She's amazing! I just got done finishing one of the best Breakfasts that she has ever cooked ever! As well as one of the best meals that she has ever cooked ever! Or at least in my opinion! I've made plenty of friends! Too!

Roy sighed. This old man was obviously crazy. What kind of doofus would waste their time to go around talking to people?!

"So you've lived in Johto all your life, huh?" asked Edgar.

"Yes." Roy replied flatly.

"Made any new friends?"

"No." Roy replied flatly.

"Hey, you're the lonely type! Or aren't you?"

"Yes." Roy replied flatly. This old man needed to know how to take a hint. Couldn't this old man tell that Roy was not at all in the slightest way interested?

"Care to change that?" asked Edgar.

"No. Why would I?" Roy replied with a question. Edgar's last comment had caught him off guard. Why change that? Being a loner was perfect!

"Well, I think that this is the perfect time for you to explore your passions!" replied Edgar.

"Don't have one."

"Then find one!"

"Huh?" replied Roy with a question.

"Find a passion!"

"Edgar!" shouted the voice of an old woman.

"Coming!" shouted Edgar shouted back. "Coming honey!" he turned to Roy. "Well, nice talking to you, Roy! Please remember what I said!"

And with that, Edgar took off running.

Roy looked around the town. It was covered with grass, and surrounded by trees. Just like his old home back in the Johto Region… but it was far less remote. There were other houses, and othe rpoeple too! Not just him, Norman, and Linda!

Roy continued walking.

"Hey!" shouted the voice of a young girl.

Roy turned to the direction of the voice.

There, standing in front of him, was a girl. She had brunette hair, and she looked like she was about Roy's age. Maybe a year older. Give or take! Give or take! That is!

If Roy had been an ordinary boy, he may have considered this young girl attractive. Of course, Roy WASN'T an ordinary boy, so it didn't matter anyway!

"Are you the son of the new Gym Leader/" the girl asked.

"Yes." Said Roy bitterly. If infuriated him to be reminded of what his father did to him.

The girl smiled brightly.

"I thought so! I've never seen you here before! And my dad told me that there was a new Gym Leader moving here, so when I saw you, I figured that you were his son! I was told that he had a son! And a wife! And a wife too!"

Roy looked the girl over. She looked like she was going somewhere!

"I'm May!" said the girl! "It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Roy." Said Roy. "Who's your father?" He had a sneaking suspicion.

"Professor Birch!" May replied proudly.

"Knew it." Roy smirked. "How else would your father know about my Dad?"

"Well, I've got to get going! Talk to you later!'

And with that, May took off running.

Roy stole a glance at the two houses in front of him, Actually, they weren't two houses at all. They were two buildings! One was a house, and one clearly wasn't!

A woman stepped outside of the house.

"Oh! Hello!" she said when she noticed Roy!

"Hello." Said Roy in reply.

"I'm Amanda!" said the woman. "And you are?"

"Roy." Roy replied flatly.

"Roy… oh! You're Norman's son, aren't you! It makes sense, I mean, he's knew here, because if yur here he's obviously arrived, which means he's new since he's arriving here for the first time! I knew he had a son and a wife, but I didn't know there names, but if your new here, andyou obviously are, at least I think you are, because I've never seen you before! Then you must be his son! Then you must be Norman's son!"

"I am Norman's son." Said Roy flatly.

"Cool! My husband's in there, if you want to talk to him, of course!"

Amanda went back in the house after pointing at the other building. Roy opened the door of the other building and went in. What he found himself in was a sort of futuristic looking place with lots of gadgets and machinery.

"Hey there!" a large man with brunette hair and a lab coat said by calling out. "And who are you?!"

"Roy." Roy replied flatly.

'Roy... you're new here… Oh! Did Norman and his family arrive already?!"

"Yes." Roy replied flatly.

"Okay then!" said the large man!

"Who are you?" asked Riy.

The large man smiled.

"My name's Professor Birch!" said the large man!

 **Off to a good start? You be the judge by dropping a review on your way out please!**


	2. The Pokedex

Chapter 2: The Pokedex

"Your telling me YOU'RE Proffessor Birch?!" asked Roy.

"Yup!" said Professor Birch. "My, my, my, you're a good looking young man! I guess Norman knows how to raise a kid, right?"

Roy mentally scoffed.

"So, why are YOU here?" asked Birch.

"Well… there's a… um…"

'Hmmm…' thought Professor Birch '… I've never been one for entertaining youngsters… even with a daughter!'

"Um… what do you do here?" asked Roy. He didn't want to get kicked out for wasting the Professor's time in silence. If he had to be somewhere, he might as well be somewhere interesting! Right?!

"Let me show you something." Replied Birch.

"Okay." Said Roy as Birch lead him somewhere in the Laboratory.

"There is a device, called the Pokedex, which can record the Data for any Pokemon!"

"Any Pokemon?" asked Roy.

"Yup!" said Professor Birch! "You see, in his research, a certain Professor's workers, as well as himself! Have given Themselves the power to research Pokemon in the most unique ways possible! The Pokedex is by far the most unique way in my opinion!"

"How do you know about it?" asked Roy.

"I built it!" said Professor Birch, flashing a red handheld device at Roy after taking it off of a High'Tech Desk.

"You're the Professor that you were just talking about?!" asked Roy.

"Yup!" said Professor Birch. "You just scan a Pokemon and get all of its data! It's really easy! You can even scar their Pokeballs and get their data if you do it while their inside!"

"Pokeballs?" asked Roy.

"These things! Right here!"

The Professor held up to small balls. Suddenly, they enlarged.

"You use these to capture your Pokemon! You also use them to carry your Pokemon around in them!"

"Isn't that cruelty?" asked Roy.

"Not exactly!" said Professor Birch. "The Pokeballs are high tech and keep the Pokemon cozy while they are inside! Them!"

"Okay!" said Roy. He was actually learning some interesting stuff! He hated talking to people, but he supposed talking to somebody who actually knew stuff wasn't so bad!

"Well," said Professor Birch, picking up a briefcase, I gotta get going! I gotta do some research!"

"Professor!"

The Professor dropped the briefcase and rushed outside! And Roy followed him!

"Over here!" shouted the voice.

Running over to a place just outside of the house, as well as just outside of the laboratory, Route 101, Birch and Roy gasped at the Poochyena chasing one of Professor Birch's workers around.

"The briefcase!" shouted the Professor in realization! "We can use the Pokemon!"

"It's in the lab1' shouted Roy. "I'll go grab it!"

Roy ran into the lab. He grabbed them briefcase. He then brought the briefcase back out!

"Open it up!" shouted the Professor! "Pick a Pokeball!'

Roy opened up the briefcase. There were three slots, but only two were filled. Roy assumed that someone else had the third Pokeball. Wondering what would be in it, Roy took out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"I'm holding a Pokeball…" thought Roy.

"Throw it!" shouted Proffessor Birch.

Roy was aiming carefully, and then Roy threw the Pokeball!

"The Pokeball opened up upon making contact with the ground. White light, as well as blue light, both flashed out of the Pokeball and took the form of a creature. It was small and green.

"Treecko." Said the creature.

"What's this?" asked Roy.

"It's a Treecko!" shouted Birch. "Use it!"

"I don't know what it does!" shouted Roy.

"Here!" shouted Birch. "Catch!" he threw the Pokedex.

Roy caught it.

"Scan the Pokemon for its Pokemon Moves!" shouted Professor Birch.

Roy did so. Roy did as he was told.

"Pound... Leer… Quick Attack… Absorb…" Roy read out loud.

The Poochyena growled at the green newcomer!

"Pound!" shouted Roy with all of his might!

Treecko leaped forward. It brought it's dark green Tail up as it's light green light green body soared into the air. It then brought the tail down, right down onto the Wild Poochyena's head.

The Poochyena roared out a high pitched roar. It then charged forward.

"That's Tackle!" shouted Professor Birch.

But Treecko was too quick. Treecko leaped up, still using its Tail, and landed behind Poochyena. Poochyena turned its head to look at Treecko, and then growled at Treecko!

"Pound!" shouted Roy once more! "Treecko! Use Pound!"

Treecko leaped into the air towards Poochyena. As Poochyena completely turned around completely, in order to face Treecko once more, Treecko brought its dark green tail right into Poochyena's face.

Poochyena sailed through the air and hit a tree. It was knocked out cold.

"Big things come in small packages…" said Roy.

"The name's Michael." said the worker. "Just call me Mike." He was walking up to Roy and Treecko as he said all of this stuff. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Oh… yeah… your welcome…" said Roy. For some reason, he had been so immersed in the Pokemon Battle that he forgot just why he was doing it in the first place. Now he remembered. He was saving one of Professor Birch's Employees!

"Hey Roy, that was a nice job you did out there!" said Professor Birch. "I suppose you take after you're father, eh?"

Mike went inside.

"Yeah… my father loves battling. He's really good with Normal Types."

"Well, that Pokemon's a Grass Type." Said professor Birch, pointing at Treecko. "I have a daughter abou your age. Perhaps a year older… give or take… give or take! That is!"

"Oh yeah… May… right? I met her earlier today!"

"Did you now? What did you think of her?"

"I dunno…she and I didn't talk that much…" said Roy. He suppose dit was right to assume that May was about a year older than him.

"Well, I recently gave her her very own Pokemon and her very own Pokedex! She's assisting me in my research!"

"There's more than one?" asked Roy.

"Yup! There's two! You see, I can't just use the Pokedex to study Pokemon from all the way over here! I have to go out into the world, and scan ALL of the Pokemon from Hoenn! The problem is, I have never had the time to do all of that stuff! I have my own work to do here at the laboratory! So, when I saw that May was really getting into Pokemon, I figured I asked her. You should have seen her face! She was getting all giddy and excited! She LOVED the idea! Still gotta give this other one to someone though… someone who's willing to explore Hoenn… on an adventure!"

Roy's eyes widened.

" _Find a passion!"_

Edgar's words echoed in his mind.

'Passion…' thought Roy '… Adventure… could that be a way for me to find a passion?'

Roy put on a determined stare and looked Professor Birch right in the eyes!

"Let ME help you!"

"Hmmm…? Help me find someone willing to do this?"

"No! Let ME do this!"

"You want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"But what would your parents say if I just gave you a Pokedex and sent you out on a journey across the Hoenn Region all on your own?"

'Drat…' thought Roy. He had to lie.

"They would be fine with it! They want me to do this!"

"They do?"

"Yes!"

"But you didn't even know about this stuff! Wouldn't they have told you?"

"They didn't tell me much. They just told me to visit you and help me with your big project. Now I know what that your big project tis!"

"Hmm…" said Professor Birch… putting on a smile. "In that case I'll let you hang onto Treecko! It's dangerous, going out into the world, alone, you know! Let Treecko be your bodyguard!"

"My bodyguard?"

"Yes! Your partner! Yeah!"

"Okay!" said Roy happily.

"I'll have to provide you with Pokeballs as well! That way, you can capture other Pokémon! Come inside!" said Professor Birch.

 **Please do not worry! Most Chapters will not be this short!**


	3. Treecko

Chapter 3: Treecko

"Here, take these!" said Birch, handing Roy a set of Pokeballs. "And here is a belt! You can put your stuff on their! Including putting your pokeballs ont here!" He handed Roy the belt, having held it up previously!

"So… what do you want me to do?" asked Roy! "Just go out!"

"Sure! But maybe you could go visit May outside! She has more experience than you, so she could probably give you some pointers on being a Pokemon Trainer!" said Professor Birch!

"Okay." Said Roy. He went outside.

Roy went outside.

Walking through some tall grass, Roy thought to himself.

'My parents are probably going to be pissed when they figure out what I did.' Thought Roy. "I'm going to have to get as far away from Littleroot Town as possible just in case!' thought Roy!

Turning a corner, Roy caught sight of a brunette girl from before, the one who looked about his age, maybe a year older.

"May?" he called out.

May turned around to face Roy.

"Oh! Hey! Roy!" she called out, her face brightening up like a streetlight.

"Your father sent me over to find you." Explained Roy, working his way over to the girl May.

"Why? Does he need me?"

"No. he just wanted me to get some pointers from you on being a Pokemon Trainer."

"You're a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Now I am." Said Roy. " I have a Pokedex too." He held up the Pokedex.

May's smile widened even more.

"That's great! I was wondering who my father would give the other Pokedex too!"

"Well... I'm in a hurry so…"

"Right! How about we battle?!"

"Okay." Sais Roy, clenching his Treecko's Pokeball, which now rested safely on his new belt.

"Alright, you ready?!" asked May.

"Yes." Said Roy in reply, tossing Treecko's Pokeball.

Treecko appeared out of a flash of light.

"Treecko, huh? Well, I suppose a Pokmon like that is enough to be confident about!" said May, tossing a Pokeball of her own.

A small, orange bird appeared out of a flash of light.

"Torchic! Ember!"

The bird, apparently called Torchic , opened its beak, and a few balls of fire escaped from the bird's, apparently called Torchic's, beak.

"Look out!" shouted Roy.

Treecko jumped to avoid the blast, but the grass was signed.

"Pound!" shouted Roy.

Treecko slammed its tail down onto the top of Torchic's head. Torchic cried out.

"Absorb." Said Roy.

"Dodge." Said may as Treecko let out a small green beam from its body. Torchic jumped out of the way.

"Ember." Sad may.

This time, Torchic hit its mark, and it wasn't good. Or, at the very least, it wasn't good for Treecko! And, for the very least, it also wasn't good for Roy!

"Treecko!" cried out Roy. As Roy cried out, Treecko collapsed to the ground. "Get up!" there was a hint of anger in his tone.

"Relax! It just got hit by a fire type move! If you want to be a good Pokemon Trainer, you need to be patient!" shouted May.

Treecko slowly began to get up.

"Torchic! Use Peck!" shouted May.

Torchic jumped towards Treecko, and Torchic also went flying beak first right into Treecko's chest!

"Treecko! Absorb!" shouted Roy.

Treecko let out another green beam. Torchic was zapped. Torchic cried out. As Torchic cried out, and as Torchic was zapped, some of Treecko's burn marks and bruises began to disappear.

"Huh?" said Roy.

"Oh, that's just Absorb healing your Treecko's body." Explained May.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"Whenever Absorb deals damage to a Pokemon, the user will regain half of that the Pokemon taking damage from Absorb takes, rounded up." Explained May.

"Sweet!" said Roy. "Treecko! Use! Pound!"

"Treecko slapped Torchic across the face with its tail. Torchic was sent flying into a tree and fell down, but got right back up.

'Doesn't this stupid chicken ever know when to quit?' thought Roy.

"Torchic! Use Peck!"

Torchic ran at Treecko.

"Absorb!" shouted Roy.

The green beam hit Torchic again. Treecko was healed up once again.

"Use Peck again!" shouted May.

Torchic got up and ran at Treecko again.

"Pound!" shouted Roy.

Treecko slapped Torchic across the face with its tail again and Torchic was sent flying again. Suddenly, Torchic got up quickly, its body glowing with flames.

"HUH?" said Roy.

"Blaze." Explained May. "When Torchic is running low on HP, Blaze will give Torchic a boost by powering up Torchic's Fire Type Moves!"

"Sounds peachy." Said Roy sarcastically.

"Ember!" shouted May.

A huge stream of fire came rocketing out of Torchic's beak as Torchic opened its beak. The fire slammed into Treecko. Treecko shrieked in rage and pain.

"Use Peck!" shouted May.

"Use Pound!" shouted Roy.

Both Pokemon ran at each other. Treecko brought its tail up into Torchic's beak, sending Torchic flying into a tree. Torchic got up.

"Pound!" shouted May.

With a mighty cry, Torchic leaped at Treecko.

"Absorb!" shouted Roy.

Treecko shot out another green beam out of Treecko's body. The beam zapped Torchic. Torchic was zapped by the beam. Torchic fell to the ground while Torchic cried out and also while Treecko was healed up a little bit more.

"Ember!" shouted May as Torchic was getting up.

Torchic let out another huge stream of fire that escaped from Torchic's beak.

"Absorb!" shouted Roy.

Treecko shot out another green beam out of Treecko's body. The green beam collided with the huge stream of fire, triggering a small explosion.

"Treecko! Use Pound!" shouted Roy.

Treecko slapped Torchic across the face with its tail yet again. Torchic was sent flying into a tree. Torchci fell to the ground. It didn't get up.

"Torchic!" may called out with concerned, running over to the possible unconscious Pokemon. There were swirls in Torchic's eyes. Torchic was, indeed, unconscious.

"You have beaten me!" cried out May happily as she returned Torchic to it's Pokeball. "Those were some good commands!"

Roy shrugged.

"They were alright." Said Roy with a shrug.

"We should get back to the lab. Our Pokemon are exhausted1" said May.

Roy didn't want to go back to the lab. What he wanted to do was get far away from Littleroot Town very quickly! Still though, may had a point! Both of their Pokemon were exhausted! Chances are, if Roy was attacked by a wild Pokemon, Treecko would not be able to protect Roy!

"Okay then." Said Roy.

"Hey there! Back so soon?" said Professor Birch!

"Yeah! We just had a Pokemon Battle!" explained May.

"Really? Who Won?"

"Roy won." Explained May.

"Roy! Somebody beating May isn't something that happens every day, you know!" Said Professor Birch! "May is tough! You must be really strong!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Roy impassively.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Professor Birch, noticing Roy's tone.

"Yes." Said Roy impassively.

"Hmmm…" said Professor Birch, putting Treecko's Pokeball and Torchic's Pokeball both inside of a machine.

After a few moments, Professor Birch removed the Pokeballs and returned them to their rightful owners.

"May, do you think that you could help Roy catch a Pokemon?" asked Birch.

"I don't need any help." Said Roy.

"Well, it's just in case." Explained Birch. "Do you know how any of this goes, do you?" asked Birch. "Aside from throwing the Pokeball?" asked Birch.

"No." Roy admitted.

"Well, May can help you!" explained professor Birch!

"Okay fine." Sighed Roy in defeat.

"The Pokemon around here aren't very strong." Explained May! "But, I'm sure that this is a good thing! It is always awesome to start simple!" said May!

"Well, hopefully their STRONG ENOUGH!" Said Roy! "I'm gonna need powerful Pokemon to do this! not weak Pokemon to do this!"

May shot Roy a disapproving frown before continuing.

"There are a lot of Poochyena and Zigzagoon around here." Explained May. "That's pretty much all I've found so far. "explained May.

"Well then, I'll just catch myself one of those…" explained Roy. 'I guess so… at least… that is…"

Roy and May both heard a bit of rustling in the bushes behidnt hem.

The duo turned around with a gasp. A few seconds later, a Poochyena jumped out of the bushes and growled at them.

"Here's Your Chance!" Shouted May Excitedly!

"Treecko!" Shouted Roy, Tossing Treecko's Pokeball. "Treecko! Let's Go!"

Treecko Appeared Out Of A Flash Of Light.

"Treecko!" cried out treecko cried out!

The Wild Poochyena ran Wildly! At Treecko Wildly! As It Did, Its Teeth Became Icy!

"That's Ice Fang!" shouted. "Your Treecko could get hurt!"

"Treecko! Dodged That!" shouted Roy.

Treecko did as it was told. Treecko jumped over the Poochyena. The Poochyena stopped running. Its teeth went back to normal.

Roy tossed a Pokeball at the Poochyena. The Poochyena was hit by the Pokeball and disappeared inside of the Pokeball in a flash of bright, red, light, as the Pokeball opened up. The Pokeball lande don the ground and shook a little bit until it opened up.

Poochyena appeared out of a flash of light, growling viciously.

"Huh?" said Roy.

May giggled.

"Something funny?" growled Roy, glaring menacingly at May menacingly with a Death Glare Menacingly.

May's face paled for a split second at the sight of the glare that was on Roy's face, but she then quickly regained her composure.

"You can't just throw a Pokeball and capture a Poekmon." Explained May. "Have Treecko battle it and weaken it first!"

"Well, I did NOT already know that, but, I thought they were already weak." Explained Roy.

"Well, they ened to be even weaker!" explained may!

"Okay the, in that case, Treecko! Use Pound!" shouted Roy.

Treecko slapped Poochyena with its Tail. Poochyena was sent flying.

Poochyena ran at Treecko with its Tackle Attack after getting up.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Roy.

Treeckor an into Poochyena and easily overpowere dits attack easily. Poochyena was sent flying once again.

Poochyena growled and ran at treecko with ice Fang again, all after getting up again.

"Treecko! Dodge it!" shouted Roy.

Treecko dodged it by jumping over the Poochyena.

"Treecko! Use Leer!" shouted Roy.

Treecko's eyes glowed blue as Treecko stared at the Poochyena. The Poochyena's defences were lowered.

"Treecko! Use Pound!" shouted Roy.

Treecko slapped the Poochyena across the face with its tail, sending the Poochyena flying into a tree, knocking Poochyena out.

Roy tossed a Pokeballa t the Poochyena and Poochyena was inside of a Pokeball once again. However this time, Poochyena didn't break free. A red light flashed on the button of the Pokeball for a brief moment as the Pokeball let out a loud beep that was only a only slightly loud beep.

"You did it!" squealed out May in delight as Roy picked up the Pokeball. "How cool is that?"

"I dunno, it didn't really provide Treecko and I and you with any bit of a challenge." Said Roy Flatly. "I doubt that it will be very useful." He said, while he was scanning the Pokeball with the Poochyena inside of it with the Pokedex.

May sighed.

"Listen Roy, Pokémon can get stronger. There not set in stone for strength and the rest of their stats." Said May.

"Whatever." Said Roy, not really listening.

May sighed. May sighed again. May sighed once again.

"So, how did it go?" asked Professor Birch.

"Roy caught a Poochyena." Explained May.

"Awesome!" said professor Birch.

"So… I should head out." Said Roy.

"It's getting late." Said Professor Birch. "Do you think you should stay here in littleroot Town and leave tomorrow? Or are you going now?"

"I'll be going now." Said Roy. "My father told me that Petalburg City was only a few miles from here. I can always stay there." Said Roy.

Professor Birch nodded in understanding. Professor Birch then looked at May.

"What about you? May? Are you heading out too?" asked Professor Birch.

'Oh dear please say no.' thought Roy nervously. The last thing that Roy wantd was someone to talk too.

"Nah, I think I'll stay." Said May. She didn't feel like she was ready to go beyond Petalburg City yet. And she hadn't even been to Petalburg City yet. "But you can go! Roy! Do't let the fact that I'm not going stop you! Roy!" said May!

"I wasn't planning too." Said Roy with a nod.

"Okay then!" said professor Birch! "If you need anything, please feel free to contact this Pokemon Laboratory! All of the Pokemon Centers have this Pokemon Labaratory's phone number!" said Professor Birch!

"Right… I'll do that." Promised Roy. Roy was speaking with an impassive tone once again.

Roy headed out of the door of Professor Birch's Pokemon Laboratory and took off running.

"Why did you give Roy the Pokedex?" asked May. May was curious.

"He asked." Said professor Birch.

"Yeah, but still, you could have said no! why did you give Roy the Pokedex, Dad?" asked May. May was curious.

Professor Birch sighed.

"When he asked me he seemed really determined to do something." Explained Professor Birch. 'I think that this is going to be an excellent opportunity for him! He claims that his parents also wanted him to do this for me! But still! I think that this is going to be an excellent opportunity for him!"


	4. Wally

Chapter 4: Wally

Norman walked through Littleroot town and too Professor Birch's Pokemon Laboratory.

He knocked on the door.

The door open.

A large man stepped out.

"Why hello there! Are you Norman?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I didn't know! I was just guessing!"

"Well okay then! So, are you Professor Birch? I'm guessing that you are!"

"Yes I am!"

"Okay then!"

The two men shook hands.

"So, I've been expecting you!"

"Yeah, we had to unpack." Explained Norman. "I would have arrived sooner but, Linda, my Wife, demanded that I stay and unpack. She can be pretty authoritative at times…"

"Say no more! Say no more! Amanda, MY wife, is pretty authoritative too! She's all, "Clean the dishes! I'm busy with the laundry!" "Get off of your lazy butt and mow the lawn!""

The two men laughed.

"Hey! I can hear you!" shouted a voice from the house.

"Sorry honey! Shouted Professor Birch apologetically upon hearing Amanda's voice.

"So… research, huh?"

"Yeah! It's been busy, what with the Pokedex and all!"

"Yeah I heard about that… how long did it take to develop that?"

"Pretty long! Pretty darn long! Now it's just a matter of completing it…"

"Hey Dad!" called May as she exited the house. "Mom wants you home."

"I'm literally right next to home! Tell her that!"

"She knows that! She already knows that! She just wants you to come by and wash the dishes!"

"I haven't even eaten yet!"

"She says that's your fault!"

"What?!"

"Yes!"

"Well… tell her I'm doing my research!"

"She says that that is not an excuse!"

"How is research not an excuse?!" 

"She says you've been doing research a lot lately!"

"So?!

"She says that you should be done by now!"

"She says that I should be done by now?!"

"Yes!"

"You go right on in there and tell your mother that there is no end to researching Pokemon!"

"Huh?"

"Pokemon resarchers NEVER run out of things to research!"

"About what?"

"About Pokemon!"

"Well she says that you should be done with your project by now!"

"The Pokedex?!"

"Yes!"

"The Pokedex is just getting started!"

"But she says that you already built it!"

"I did!"

"So she says that you should be done by now!"

"It needs to be filled!"

"Tell her that!"

"You tell her that!"

Norman cleared his throat.

Birch and May looked at Norman and flushed.

"I take it that this is your daughter." Said Norman. He had never heard whether or not Professor Birch had any kids, but now he supposed that he did!

"Ummm… yeah. May, this is Norman, he's going to be the new Gym Leader up at Petalburg City! Norman, this is May, she's my lovely daughter!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Norman, shaking May's hand.

"Yeah! Same here!" said May shyly.

"May is helping me complete the Pokedex!" explained Professor Birch. "Someone else is too, but you already know that!"

"I do?" asked Norman.

"Yes!" said Professor Birch.

"Norman!" shouted a voice.

Norman turned around.

He knew that voice.

"Linda?" shouted Norman in question. 

Linda came running up to them.

"Linda? What is the matter?" asked Norman in question.

"Roy didn't come home!" shouted Linda.

"WHAT?!" shouted Norman in question.

"Roy didn't come home!" shouted Linda. "It's just like I said! Roy didn't come home! He was supposed to, but he didn't! He didn't come home! Roy didn't come home! I thought that he did come home, and that he just speaked past us and went up to his nroom! But he didn't! I went over there to check on him and see if he wanted any dinner after you left, but Roy didn't come home! He wasn't there! Roy didn't come home! It's Eight O'clock! Roy should have come home by now!"

"Oh no…" said Professor Birch in realization.

"What?" asked the worry parents in question, turning to Professor Birch in question. He sounded like he knew something.

"I sort of… sent him on a Pokemon Trainign Journey." Said Professor Birch. May backed away from him as he said this.

"WHAT?!" the two parents exclaimed.

"He told me that that was what you wanted!"

"HE LIED?!" the two parents exclaimed.

"Ummm… yes… I guess… I suppose! He's the other person who was helping me with the Pokedex! The one that I mentioned before! The one that I just mentioned before! The one that I jutnow mentioned before! The one that I just now mentioned before now!"

"Ummm… Dad… your panicking!" said May. She was panicking too!

"That kid… oh… I am SO angry with him right now!" Norman fumed.

"Norman! Settle down! Norman! Settle down Norman!" shouted Linda.

"He ran away from home Linda!" shouted Norman. "What kind of kid does that?!"

"Lots of kids do that!"

"Are you actually okay with this?!" shouted Norman, enraged.

"NO! No I am not okay with it at all! But I'm jus tsaying that but that but yous shouldn't be insulting him over this!"

"I can insult him if I want damn it!"

" **NORMAN**!"

" **LINDA**!"

Laughter could be heard coming from an old man.

"Well now!" said an old man coming up to them with an old woman. 'It seems that the kid took my advice after all!"

"What advice?!" shouted Norman in question, as well as asked Norman in question. "Did you encourage my kid to run away? You bastard old man!"

"Norman…" said Linda, horrified. She hated it when her husband got like this.

"No, no, no! I simply told him to find a passion!"

"Oh, so he runs away! Great passion! Why don't we make that a professional sport?!" Norman shouted sarcastically.

"I don't think that's it…" said the old man.

"Excuse me?" asked Norman in question. He was seething in anger. He was seething in anger to himself, and to everyone else, including tot hese two newcomers.

"Well, going on a Pokemon Training Journey is a great way to find a passion! In my opinion of course! In my opinion! My passion is traveling!"

"Traveling?" asked Norman, only pretending to be interested. He was just worried about Roy! He was also angry about Roy! And he was also angry at Roy!

"Yes! " exclaimed the old man. "I've been all over the world!"

"Well good for you!" shouted Norman sarcastically. "But that doesn't change the fact that my son has gone missing! How is a Pokemon Training Journey going to help him find a passion?!"

"He will be traveling!" exclaimed the old man. "Seeing the world! Or! At the very least! Seeing the Hoenn Region! Seeing the Hoenn Region in all of its radiant glory! And also! Seeing the Hoenn Region in all of its radiant beauty!"

"So?!" shouted Norman in question. "So what?!" shouted Norman in question.

"He can find a passion!" shouted the old man in exclamation.

"HOW?!" shouted Norman in question.

"He will see the world! Or at least Hoenn! Or at least the Hoenn Region! He will see it for what it is like, and finding something about it that he likes! Pokemon, traveling, cooking, anything!" he pointed at himself when he said "traveling," and he pointed at the old woman who was next to him and who was with him when he said "cooking,".

"He doesn't like anything!" Norman snarled. "Roy doesn't like anything!" Norman snarled.

"NONSENSE!" shouted the old man. "Everyone likes something!"

"Well not Roy!"

"I'm sure that he does! Even Roy! I'm sure that he does! Even Roy! I'm sure that he does!"

"I know my son better than anyone!"

"What?" asked Linda. "What about me!"

"Oh, yeah! Fine! Aside from Linda! She and I are tied!"

"That's better!" shouted Linda.

"Roy knows himself better than all of us combined!" exclaimed the old man.

"No! He doesn't!" snarled Norman. "He doesn't know who he is! And who is, is a hopeless idiot who drowns his sorrow's in venting in his room, and he doesn't even know that! He thinks it's perfect! He thinks it's just peachy!"

" **NORMAN**!"

" **LINDA**!"

Norman allowed himself to fall on the ground, seething in anger. Linda decided to take this as an opportunity to take over.

"Roy is… different…" she exclaimed.

"How?" everybody asked.

"Roy never really had anybody to play with. We were forced to live in an isolated area on an isolated island when he was three. He's never really had the chance to interact with anybody! Except for all of us! That is! Except for Norman and I! That is!" Linda sobbed. "He's never had anyone… except for us! H's gone into a deep state of depression, and there's no coming out!"

"I was shy as a kid." Said the old man. "But then I got better! I started traveling as a kid. It was as a kid that I began my journey around the world! You see!"

"Roy's… not… just… shy…" explained Linda. "He's… depressed… I… just… said… that…"

"Being shy and being depressed have their similarities." Explained the old man. "Both of them make a person very distant to everyone else."

"He did seem sort of… edgy…" explained May. "I don't think he liked me…"

"Roy doesn't like anybody." Said Norman, still seething on the ground in anger on the gorund seething in anger on the ground.

"Dad, let me go after him." Said May. "I can do this!"

"May, you should get some sleep first." Said Professor Birch. "You look tired."

"Fine." Said May. "I'll leave tomorrow." Before she didn't think that she was ready to go beyond Petalburg City, and she had never even gone to Petalburg City! Yet! But now, she was willing to go beyond Petalburg City! She had to get Roy back!

"Drag him back if you have too…" growled Norman, getting up.

"… okay…" said May shyly.

Roy stepped through the gates of Petalburg City. It was a large city, that was for sure. Much larger than what he was used too.

'All of these people…' thought Roy, looking around at the busy people. '… Where did they come from?'

He needed to find shelter. He stepped into a nearby building.

Roy found himself in a large, high tech room.

"Hello…" he said to a pink haired woman at the desk. "Do you know where I could… ummm… stay for the night? For free?"

"You can stay here!" replied the pink haired woman cheerfully.

"And where exactly IS here?" asked Roy.

"The Pokemon Center!"

"The Pokemon Center?"

"Yup!"

"And I can stay here?!" shouted Roy in question.

"Yup! We have plenty of spare rooms here! And we can also take care of any Pokemon that you might have!" the pink haired woman wasn't at all caught off guard by Roy's attitude. She's used to distant people like him!

"So… this is how my first day in Hoenn ends…" Roy said aloud to aloud himself aloud as he flops down onto a bed. "One moment I'm venting to myself, and the next moment… I'm here… staying at the POkemon Center as a Pokemon Trainer!"

Roy looked out of the window of the building, and into the night sky. He then looked down at the city, a she was on the second floor of the Pokemon Center! There were so many lights, there were so many bright lights, and the city made Littleroot Town look like a joke! He had never been to a place so… so… huge! Huge before! He had never been to a place so… so… huge before!

"Look at all of them…" said Roy aloud to himself, a she was looking down at everyone who was on the streets! "…All of them with their precious LIVES, and their precious FAMILIES! Who needs them?! All that I need is ME! Me, me, ME!"

And with that, Roy buried his face into a pillow and started venting. And he also started crying. He didn't know why he was muffling his vents into a pillow, though. He also didn't know why he was muffling his cries in a pillow, though. What did he car if anyone else heard him? They were all complete, and utter, fucking assholes! And fucking bitches! That's all they were! Bitches and assholes! Fucking bitches and assholes! They could all go to hell! He didn't need them! They could all go to hell for all that he cared! They could all go to hell! They could all go to hell for all that he cared! They could all go to hell! Roy didn't know when he would stop venting and crying, and, truth be told, he didn't care.

Roy walked out of the Pokemon Center and headed out of Petalburg city.

"Nice and quiet." Said Roy as he headed out of the city gate on the other side of the city, that is, on the opposite side of the city of the side of the city that he was on when he came into the city. "Still though, I can't help but wonder why the provided me with free breakfast at the Pokemon Center!" Roy had no idea why he was even talking! Just who was Roy talking too?! NO ONE! ROY WAS TALKING TO NO ONE!

"Hey…"

Roy turned in the direction of the sound of the voice.

"Yes?" said Roy to a green haired kid. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Wally…"

"Well Wally, I'm Roy and in case you were wondering and in case you can't tell, I don't talk to anybody."

"Well… I needed to ask a favor…"

"Did you NEED to ask a favor, or did you WANT to ask a favor?"

"I… wanted to ask a favor…"

"That's better."

"I want to catch a Pokemon…"

"And?"

"And I need your help…"

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer, but what made you think that I was a Pokemon Trainer?"

"I don't know… I was just aksing…"

"You didn't ask that."

"Well… now I am…"

"I already told you."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer."

"Yes."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me?"

"No."

"But-"

"Goodbye."

"Wait!" called out Wally as Roy began to turn around. "I have money!"

Roy turned back around and sighed. He supposed that he could use some money. He was penniless.

"Fine… how much?"

"100 Poke… I can just tell my family that I spent it at an expensive restaurant!"

"You think that I care what you tell them?"

"…No…" said Wally after thought and hesitation to speak to Roy! Roy seemed rude!

"You are correct!" said Roy. "Still though! 100 Poke is more than good enough!" he walked over to Wally and handed him a Pokeball. He had begun to turn around when Wally called out to him, but kept turning around. He had fully turned around by the time Wally mentioned that he ha dmoney, which was why he was able to turn back around to look at him and not just simply look at him! "Don't throw this thing until I say so, got it?"

"…Ummm… Ummm… Okay…" said Wally in reply.

Holding out his Treecko's Pokeball, Roy entered the tall grass that just so happened to be nearby.

A Ralts jumped out at him.

Roy threw his Treecko's Pokeball. His Treecko popped out.

"Pound, Treecko!"

Treecko slapped the Ralts across its face with its tail. The Ralts was sent flying, and, after landing, it struggled to get up.

"Weak…" mumbled Roy. "Treecko! Quick Attack!"

Treecko rushed at the Ralts.

The Ralts saw this and shot out glowing, brihg tgreen, glowing leaves at Treecko. The Ralts had seen Treecko before, and the Ralts had been prepared for what Roy might do when it jumped out at Roy, but it had still happened to have gotten hit by the Pound Attack! The Pokemon Move Pound!

"What's that?" asked Roy aloud to himself aloud. "Treecko! Dodge it! The use Absorb1"

Treecko obeyed. It dodged the leaves while using Quick Attack and then switched from Quick Attack to Absorb. Treecko shot out a green beam out at Ralts out of its body out of Treecko's body out of its body out of Treecko's body out of its body. The green beam hit Ralts and knocked Ralts out.

"Now!" shouted Roy. He hadn't called out Wally before after Treecko hit Ralts with Pound because he had wanted to make sure that the Ralts was really too exhausted and/or really too weakened. Now, it was. Or, at least, he thought it was! It was knocked out of course! He was sure that it was! He was sure that it was too exhausted and/or too weakened! He was sure it was! It was knocked out of course!

"Right!" shouted Wally.

He threw the Pokeball and captured the Ralts.

"Here." Said Roy, handing Wally the Pokeball that now contained The Wild Ralts. Or, at the very least, The Formally Wild Ralts!

"Thanks…" said Wally, taking the Pokeball and handing Roy the money. "My family and I are staying in Petalburg City for a while. We live in Verdanturf Town."

"Hmmm…" said Roy. "Well see you later! … Maybe!...!"

Roy then walked away.

Roy eventually found himself looking at a sign. It was a big sign, but not too big! Or at least in Roy's opinion!

PETALBURG WOODS

"Okay, I guess that I have to go through here!" said Roy.

Roy looked down at Treecko, who as following him, because Roy had not returned Treecko to Treecko'S Pokeball yet!

"Hey, Treecko, do you understand what I am saying?" asked Roy in question to his Treecko.

Treecko just stared.

"Whatever! Just wondering!" shouted Roy!

Roy returned Treecko to Treecko's Pokeball!

Roy sighed!

'These people…' thought Roy. 'Who do they think they are? Do they really think that I care about them? Do they seriously think that I care about them? Do they really, seriously, think that I care about them? Why would they think such a thing? Why would they believe such a thing? Why would they think/believe such a thing?'

And with that thought in mind, Roy headed off into Petalburg woods.


End file.
